EL GRITO DEL BANSHEE
by Tavata
Summary: Las fuerzas del que no debe ser nombrado han recibido un precioso regalo por el señor de la noche... Asayaraseth tiene un presente que Voldemort no podrá rechazar...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1. BAJO LA LLUVIA

La noche estaba como boca de lobo, las nubes de lluvia no dejaban ver la luna en cuarto menguante, era cuestión de minutos para que comenzara a llover, sin previo aviso un trueno anuncio el comienzo de una desagradable lluvia.

En las calles no se encontraba ningún alma, todos se encontraban descansando en sus camas para prepararse para otro día de arduo trabajo. Por una callejuela apenas alumbrada por un poste de luz en mal estado se escucho el caminar de una persona, el sonido de sus tacones delataban que se tratase de una mujer, cuando se aproximo más al farol la débil luz indico que se tratara de una mujer joven aproximadamente unos 16 años, su cara estaba demasiado pálida como si fuera nieve, su mirada era triste tal vez sus ojos negros lo acentuaban más, sin importarle que lloviera a cantaros siguió caminando, el cabello negro le escurría mojando su capa de piel negra.

Estaba absorta en sus meditaciones cuando un sonido de pasos mas pesados se escucharon detrás suyo, ella volteo la vista para ver de que se trataba cuando fue invadida por un miedo inimaginable, la persona que se le aproximaba le infundía mucho miedo, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera encontrado?, sin darle tiempo a que se le acercar mas comenzó a correr, la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, tal vez si hubiese gritado alguien hubiera ido a ayudarla, pero, gritar era lo peor que podía hacer.

Un tacón se le atoro entre dos adoquines de la calle, estuvo a punto de caer pero no le importo, lo único que contaba era que escapara, por su parte su perseguidor seguía caminando tranquilamente, hasta había tenido el descaro de abrir su paraguas cuando la lluvia arrecio.

La joven dio una vuelta equivocada al final de la calle donde topo con pared, era inútil, no importaba cuanto mas corriera, ella sola se había arrinconado.

¿Ya te cansaste de correr?- pregunto el hombre que le perseguía.

En ese momento la débil luz de la luna lo ilumino, se trataba de un hombre alto, iba cubierto por una capa escarlata, y se cobijaba de la lluvia bajo su paraguas, su cara era tan seria que obligaba a obedecerle, cada palabra que decía era marcada con la voz de aquel que esta acostumbrado a ser obedecido, sus ojos hacían que cualquiera se petrificara en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Ella no emitió ni un sonido, sabia que todo lo que hiciera seria inútil, además era probable que la matara si intentaba algo.

No tengo tu tiempo, mas vale que camines- ordeno con voz de mando- Por cierto no intentes nada, creo que te llevamos ventaja.

De entre las sombras a ambos lados de la calle la joven pudo observar otras dos figuras de forma más corpulenta que le observaban, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a esas dos figuras les brillaban los ojos en la oscuridad.

Se acerco lentamente al hombre del paraguas y lo siguió como el perro con la cola entre las patas que sigue a su amo a pesar de saber que recibirá un castigo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso por la calle, se preguntaba como había sido tan tonta de regresar a Londres sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían encontrarla, trato de recapitular en su mente todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, recordó haber estado en Marsella pero cuando estuvieron a punto de encontrarla tuvo que escapar, recordó Madrid ese lugar era agradable pero una vez mas tuvo que huir y por poco no lo logra, en Lisboa se le termino el dinero y tuvo partir de nuevo, había regresado a Londres tratando de localizar a alguien, que tal vez pudiera ayudarla, pero lamentablemente no lo había encontrado y nadie podía ayudarle, además ella tenia un grave problema que no te soluciona la vida en este ancho mundo: ella se negaba a hablar.

Antes de ir a donde tengo planeado, es mejor que te cambies de ropa; no puedo presentar un regalo en tan malas condiciones- dijo el hombre arrogantemente.

Ella bajo la vista, miro sus zapatos completamente mojados al igual que su ropa, estaba hecha un desastre, había salido desde muy temprano y no tuvo el menor interés en arreglarse adecuadamente, cuando la tarde declino pensó que antes de regresar a casa seria bueno dar una vuelta, tal vez inconscientemente sabia lo que pasaría pero su sexto sentido femenil no la había alertado suficientemente a tiempo, de cualquier forma, eso ya no tenia ninguna importancia.

Tal vez fuera a ser torturada o asesinada inmediatamente, quien sabe con esa clase de personas no se juega pensaba en sus adentros, o tal vez iba a ser encerrada por mucho tiempo, mejor si eso era mejor no tendría trato con ninguna persona, no haría ni le harían daño.

Cuando cruzaron la calle observo un automóvil negro último modelo estacionado frente a una tienda de ropa que se encontraba cerrada.

Sube- ordeno el hombre cerrando la puerta cuando ella se metió.

Debido a lo mojado de su ropa, el asiento se mojo completamente, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de todo el frió que sentía y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tiritar. Alzo la vista y observo al hombre sentado en el asiento del copiloto, una de las figuras más corpulentas era el que manejaba, ella no había visto que subiera al auto.

No te hagas la victima- dijo el hombre mirándola por el retrovisor- ya sabias que al traicionarnos, algo así te esperaba.

Ella miro por la ventana derecha, que felices debían ser las personas que descansaban placidamente en sus casas, mientras ella se encontraba sola en el mundo.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro de pena, la soledad era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba y aunado a eso ahora se encontraba en serios problemas, no supo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado o por donde estaban, después de un trecho el automóvil se detuvo frente a un edificio céntrico, se le ordeno bajar, subieron las escaleras, entraron en un cuarto mal arreglado, se le ordeno cambiarse de ropa y para su sorpresa uno de sus vestidos negros de los mas largos que cubrían hasta sus pies se encontraba en la cama junto a una capa negra con capucha que tanto le gustaba.

Han revisado mi casa se dijo a si misma mientras después de tomar una ducha para quitarse el frió del cuerpo se encontraba cambiándose, después de cepillar su cabello salio de la habitación, el hombre tenia puesto un traje escarlata y la miraba con seriedad, por su parte las dos figuras corpulentas se encontraban vigilando la puerta, estaban vestidos como marineros, aunque ella sabia que nunca habían trabajado en algún barco.

Eres como todas las mujeres se tardan horas en arreglarse- dijo con enfado el hombre de escarlata- rápido, todavía nos falta camino que recorrer.

Regresaron al automóvil, ella miro por la ventana sin reconocer donde se encontraría, siguieron por diferentes calles hasta llegar a la estación de trenes de King Cross hay el hombre de escarlata compro dos boletos, era probable que los otros dos no fueran a acompañarlos, ella trato de ver el destino que tomarían pero nunca logro verlos con claridad, abordaron el tren y comenzaron a desplazarse mientras en el exterior la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

Ella se encontraba inquieta, no podía entender a donde iban, esa no era la dirección que ella recordara era la que acostumbraban para los castigos, generalmente iban a un lugar horrible donde desde antes de llegar los gritos de los condenados se oían en terrible agonía.

¿Hasta que hora saldría el ultimo tren? Se preguntaba puesto que ya pasaba de la medianoche, en una estación rural el tren se detuvo.

Es nuestra parada- dijo el hombre sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo- baja.

En la estación no había nadie, un débil farol iluminaba trémulamente el lugar, era una estación desvencijada, no era posible que estuviera en los mapas ferroviarios por su mal estado.

Después de unos minutos, a lo lejos se escucho el relincho de algunos caballos, ella agudizo la vista y el oído para saber de que se trataba, lentamente fue acercándose un carruaje negro con cuatro caballos de un color azabache, por lo visto no debemos delatar nuestra presencia pensó antes de subir.

Estaba subiendo su pequeño pie cuando alzando la vista para ver al cochero casi cae del susto: ¡EL COCHERO NO TENIA CABEZA!

Trato de protestar y alejarse de ahí, pero el hombre de escarlata de un empujón la introdujo en el carruaje.

RAPIDO, AL CASTILLO DE LOS MORTIFAGOS, YA HE PERDIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO- le grito al cochero.

El hombre de escarlata cerro de un golpe la puerta, el cochero golpeo con el látigo a los corceles quienes avanzaron raudos por el camino rural dejando atrás la horrible estación de trenes.

En el interior del carruaje, la mujer estaba cada vez mas aterrada, no había entendido que era el castillo de no se que, pero de algo estaba segura, no era un lugar agradable…

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2. EL REGALO.

Esos malditos aurors, cada vez nos tienen más vigilados- se quejaba en voz alta Lucius Malfoy frente a su amo Lord Voldemort.

Tienes razón Lucius, pero ninguno de ustedes encuentra la forma de cómo detenerlos- contestó su amo sin levantar la vista de unos documentos que se encontraba firmando.

Junto a ellos se encontraba Severus Snape a quien no le interesaba en lo más mínimo alguno de aquellos comentarios, estaba presente en ese lugar para recibir nuevas órdenes por parte del señor oscuro.

La noche avanzaba lentamente, era probable que fueran los únicos despiertos en todo el lugar, además no había casi mortifagos esa noche.

Severus estaba por retirarse, cuando alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación.

Los tres hombres se miraron durante algunos minutos, ninguno de ellos esperaba visita, quien podía ser en cualquier caso.

Entre- ordeno lord Voldemort.

La puerta se abrió, nuestro hombre vestido de escarlata entro con determinación en la habitación, eso era un descaro acaso no sabia que se encontraba frente al líder de los mortifagos.

¿Cómo lograste entrar?- pregunto Lucius mirándolo con asombro.

¿Qué tu vigilancia?, por favor es tan fácil evadirla que cualquier niño podría, mas suerte para la próxima- contesto arrogantemente mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

No es muy noche para visitarme- dijo lord Voldemort de forma irónica.

¿Y cuando es tarde para recibir un regalo?- volvió a contestar el hombre mirándolo con interés.

En el rostro del señor oscuro se dibujo una turbia sonrisa.

En ese caso tienes una muy buena disculpa, ¿de que se trata?- pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de avaricia.

Un regalo que vale por dos- dijo el hombre.

Severus Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima al visitante, por alguna extraña razón no le inspiraba el más mínimo de confianza.

¿Y donde esta?- pregunto lord Voldemort.

El hombre de escarlata se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a fuera cerrando la puerta tras él, los tres hombres esperaron en silencio después de algunos minutos el hombre regreso, traía consigo a la joven, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Muy considerado- dijo Lord Voldemort mirándola de una forma no muy agradable- sobre todo ahora que no se encuentra Bellatrix.

No es solo por eso, por lo que te la he traído oh lord Voldemort- dijo el hombre volviendo al sillón.

La joven seguía de pie sintiendo sobre ella todas las miradas, deseaba que acabara pronto, tal vez era mejor estar con el cochero sin cabeza que con esos hombres.

Tiene un don muy particular, tal vez te sea de gran ayuda- dijo el hombre- Bien, he terminado me retiro y te dejo tu regalo.

Espera un momento- gruño lord Voldemort- que se supone que voy a hacer con ella.

¿No tenias problemas con cierto Auror?- pregunto el hombre- De ser así, solo debes llevarla frente a él, dile su nombre y que ella lo repita, y si no te gusta nuestro regalo; pues… simplemente la matas.

Lord Voldemort pensó durante unos segundos.

Me parece muy bien, y para comprobar que es un buen regalo, tú nos acompañaras, a ver como realiza su trabajo. Severus ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese maldito auror que tanto se entromete?-dijo lord Voldemort sin dejar de ver a la joven.

Es un joven auror de reciente ingreso mi lord su nombre es Ettan Hopkins, nuestros hombres han localizado donde vive- contesto Severus.

En ese caso que les parece si partimos- dijo lord Voldemort.

Excelente, además mi carruaje espera afuera-dijo el hombre de escarlata.

La joven tenia ganas de llorar, otra vez no, pensaba; ella creía que solamente la iban a matarla y asunto terminado, pero al parecer había regresado a su vida anterior, solamente que ahora estaba al servicio de otro amo.

Todos salieron del castillo entrando al carruaje, una vez mas se puso en movimiento a una dirección desconocida donde algo fatal ocurriría.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3. ETTAN HOPKINS.

¿Y de donde la sacaste?- pregunto lord Voldemort sentado frente a la joven en el carruaje del hombre de escarlata.

No le interesa- contesto sin mirarlo.

Simplemente ese hombre se tomaba muchas libertades pensaba Severus, cualquier otro que le contestara así al señor oscuro estaba seguro de encontrar la muerte.

¿Y el cochero?- volvió a preguntar Lord Voldemort como si no se hubiera enterado de la impertinente contestación anterior.

Eso es mas fácil, yo le di esa forma- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- En vida fue un excelente militar de medidas muy estrictas, y ahora le di una oportunidad mas de servirme, aunque mi amo y yo pensábamos que era mejor que estuviera completo, mi joven amo decidió darle esa agradable apariencia como castigo por no actuar con honor.

¿Cómo tú entre todos piensa en el honor?- dijo burlonamente el señor oscuro.

Por supuesto que no, pero si me llegan ordenes superiores debo aceptarlas- dijo el hombre de escarlata dando por terminada la platica.

El carruaje ahora se encontraba lleno de gente Severus y Lucius estaban a los lados de su amo mientras que frente a ellos se encontraban el hombre de escarlata y la joven; la pobre estaba temblando no era por el frió y tampoco era por tener frente a ella a tan "distinguidos" acompañantes; era por el trabajo que realizaría antes de que apuntara el alba.

El carruaje se detuvo, sus ocupantes salieron observando con agrado que se encontraban cerca de una bonita granja inglesa.

Aquí es donde vive mi lord- dijo Severus.

Muy bien muéstranos que sabes hacer mi pequeño regalo- dijo lord Voldemort colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Ella no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al contacto, su mano era fría, tan fría como el hielo o por explicarlo mejor como la muerte.

Recuerda el nombre-le siseo el hombre de escarlata- Ettan Hopkins, y no quiero que tardes más de diez minutos.

Ella bajo la vista, camino en línea recta a la entrada de la casa esperando por amor del cielo el pobre hombre no se encontrara en ese momento.

¿Y que se supone que hará?- pregunto Lucius.

Espera, te aseguro que te gustara- contesto el hombre de escarlata con una sonrisa maligna dibujada a lo largo de su rostro.

La joven toco la puerta con su mano temblorosa, no era posible que tuviera que hacer eso, no era justo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que lo hiciera y aun no se acostumbraba el remordimiento que sentía en cada trabajo era tal que terminaba llorando en silencio, siempre sola, siempre atormentada por su pasado y ahora una vez mas se repetía, acaso no había una forma de detener todo eso.  
Sintió que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que tocara la puerta estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un hombre joven de no mas de veinte años salió a recibirla.

¿Puedo ayudarle?- pregunto mirándola un poco confundido.

Ese es- dijo débilmente Lucius a la distancia- le reconozco por que se ha presentado conmigo en dos ocasiones en el ministerio de magia.

Bien solo es necesario unos minutos mas para que se libren de él de una vez por todas- contesto el hombre de escarlata que no quitaba su vista de la joven.

La joven levanto su rostro para ver al hombre que le hablaba, como todos los demás no tenia cara de ser una mala persona solo uno mas que se atravesaba en los designios malvados de sus amos, sus ojos se humedecieron en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, trato de calmarse tenia que hacer lo que la obligaban, por su parte el joven se estaba impacientando.

Lo…lamento…-dijo la joven en un débil susurro que hizo que el hombre sintiera un terrible escalofrió; bajo la vista a sus pies —ETTAN HOPKINS.

El sonido de su voz era tan frió como una ráfaga de aire congelado, a pesar de estar retirados los mortifagos sintieron un terrible escalofrió y por alguna extraña razón miedo, como si se encontraran rodeados por un ejercito al cual es imposible hacerle frente y sabes que a pesar de tus esfuerzos morirás.

Apenas termino de pronunciar el nombre del auror, el hombre cayo con un sonido sordo al piso, ella miro al hombre caído, ya estaba hecho; se agacho para tocarlo, como esperaba el calor de su cuerpo se había ido, el color le abandono, una vez mas había asesinado a alguien. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a donde se encontraban los mortifagos.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras regresaban al castillo de lord Voldemort, cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada, el señor oscuro aclaro su garganta y rompió en una estruendosa carcajada.

Magnifico regalo- dijo tomando a la joven del brazo- Me fascina, no pudo creer que no me la trajeras antes.

Sabia que te agradaría- dijo el hombre regresando al carruaje.

Ya te vas, no quieres celebrar, con este regalo ya no necesito de muchos inútiles que decían servirme- dijo mirando de reojo a los dos mortifagos que se encontraban tras él.

No, debo informar sobre mis acciones, y te dejo para que disfrutes tu regalo- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ya entiendo, bueno si me la recomiendas- dijo lord Voldemort apretando cada vez mas el brazo de la joven.

El carruaje partió a todo galope, la joven se quedo con los mortifagos, ahora ya no podría escapar. Lucius se retiro inmediatamente argumentando que esa cosa solo les traería problemas, por su parte Severus simplemente desapareció, lord Voldemort se llevo consigo a la joven, el sol despuntaba, en pocas horas los diarios mágicos informaban la terrible noticia de la muerte de un joven auror con una carrera prometedora debido a causas naturales.

Desde que terminara su trabajo, la joven tuvo presente la mirada del hombre, su cuerpo inerte, recordaba los rostros de todos aquellos que había matado para su antiguo amo, ahora la lista seria cada vez más amplia con este amo sediento de poder, nubes negras opacarían el cielo de aquellos amigos de los muggles y de los aurors.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4. LA ENTREVISTA.

¡Te digo que lo he visto con mis propios ojos Albus!- decía un tanto histérico Severus Snape al director Albus Dumbledore.

Te creo Severus, ¿pero quien puede hacer algo así?- contestaba tranquilamente el director.

No lo sé, pero trata de imaginar por un momento los problemas a los que nos enfrentaremos, hasta el idiota de… bueno, no importa esta preocupado, solo necesita que ella repita tu nombre como una urraca y ya no existes- decía Snape caminando de un lado a otro.

Estaremos preparados- finalizo el director- gracias por informarme, ahora necesito que la vigiles lo mas que puedas.

Me mandas al matadero- dijo con sarcasmo Severus- si esa vieja dice mi nombre ya de que te voy a servir.

¿Me sirves?- contesto Albus sin evitar reírse un poco.

Eso me gano, que ofendas mi orgullo propio, y lo peor es que debo hacerlo- dijo Severus retirándose.

No te enojes solo fue una broma- dijo Albus para calmarlo.

Aja como digas, si claro- dijo Snape azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Que mala costumbre de azotar las puertas pensaba Albus.

El día era hermoso había pasado un mes desde el incidente de Ettan Hopkins y ahora las muertes repentinas eran mas constantes, todos comenzaron a creer que era una extraña enfermedad que atacaba a los aurors o algo así, nunca lograrían imaginar lo que realmente pasaba.

Durante ese tiempo nuestra joven había sido el regalo perfecto para el señor oscuro la mandaba a todas aquellas misiones que los demás mortifagos no querían ir, a ella no le gustaba el trato que recibía por parte de su nuevo amo, el anterior también era así; pero, este era todavía mas cruel.

Una noche Severus regresaba después de informarle al director Dumbledore como iban las cosas cuando al subir las escaleras, la vio sentada en uno de los escalones se veía que había estado llorando, Severus se fijo en ella, tenia roto un tirante de su vestido negro, estaba sobandose su mano, no había que ser muy listo para imaginar lo que había pasado.

Ella levanto la vista, no lo había escuchado, trato de quitarse de en medio para que siguiera él su camino, el paso de largo junto a ella. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando por alguna extraña razón imagino lo mal que la chica tendría que sentirse, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica sacando un pañuelo, sin decir palabra se lo tendió, ella lo recibió cuando levanto la vista ya no estaba, al fondo del pasillo solo se escucho el golpe de una puerta cerrada con fuerza.

Cuando los mortifagos se reunían todos fingían no verla, ninguno le hablaba ya que temían pronunciara sus nombres, lord Voldemort solo la presumía como un trofeo, en ocasiones hacia llamar a su presencia a cualquier victima para divertirse observando sus caras de terror cuando ella pronunciaba sus nombres, ella odiaba esos juegos pero si no le servia a su amo el castigo era mucho peor.

Ella había notado algo desde el primer momento que llego a ese horrible lugar, no importaba donde se encontrara siempre estaba el hombre del pañuelo, era como si la estuviera siguiendo, al principio sintió un poco de miedo ya que no sabia cuales serian sus intenciones, al pasar las semanas se acostumbro y hasta lo agradecía en silencio ya que ninguno de los demás mortifagos la molestaba.  
¿Y como va todo Severus?- pregunto el director Dumbledore en una de sus reuniones.

No le agrada lo que la obligan a hacer, eso es seguro la he visto llorar infinidad de veces después de sus misiones-dijo Severus.

Tal vez puedas convencerla de que venga a verme- sugirió el director.

Y permitirle que te haga daño, ¿estas loco?- dijo Severus.

No lo hará, creo que se quien es y si es quien creo no hay de que preocuparnos y tal vez hasta detengamos estas tragedia-finalizo el director.

Creo que estas completamente loco, como quieras- concluyo Severus.

Y ahora como se suponía que lograría traerla hasta Dumbledore sin que Voldemort se enterara, y algo mas importante sin que esa cosa hiciera algo de lo que el se arrepintiera.

Pasaban de las once de la noche, todo el día le había dado vueltas al asunto pensando como podría lograrlo cuando sin que nadie lo esperara se escucho un grito desgarrador, el lamento de una mujer como nadie había escuchado nunca, hasta el mismo Snape sintió miedo al escucharlo. Fue tan largo y prolongado que todos se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares rogando al cielo para que terminara.

Severus abrió la puerta cuando tuvo control de si mismo, en una esquina del corredor se encontraba la mujer temblando de miedo estaba escondida entre las sombras, el terror estaba reflejado en su rostro.

Lord Voldemort estaba parado junto a ella disfrutando el terror que le infundía.

Fue interesante- dijo con sarcasmo- pero no lograste nada, en fin, nos vemos en unos días, espero que cuando vuelva estés más condescendiente.

La joven seguía llorando ahora en silencio, lord Voldemort se retiro, ninguno de los mortifagos se atrevía a salir para ver que había pasado, Severus dudaba un poco en el marco de la puerta, era su oportunidad no debía desaprovecharla, pero a la vez estaba un poco confundido sobre como podía actuar, tomo aire y se dirigió a la joven.

Cuando ella escucho que había alguien mas junto a ella levanto su rostro mirándolo con sus ojos negros llenos de lagrimas, Severus pensó que desde la primera vez que la viera su mirada solo reflejaba la tristeza, le tendió una mano para que se levantara ¿acaso estaba tratando de ser amistoso?, a la joven no le importo, tomo su mano y le acompaño a su habitación, en ningún momento ninguno de los dos pronuncio una sola palabra.

En el interior de la habitación Severus le tendió una taza de té caliente, ella la acepto sin dejar de mirarlo, por alguna extraña razón le parecía que lo conocía, o tal vez era un desesperado intento de encontrar a alguien que le entendiera.

¿Cómo haré que me acompañe a ver a Albus? Pensaba Severus.

Gracias- dijo tímidamente la joven.

Su voz era dulce y a la vez triste, Severus sintió frío cuando ella comenzó a hablar, no contesto nada, solo se sentó frente a ella en un sillón.

¿Le doy miedo, verdad?- pregunto la joven dejando de llorar.

Severus seguía sin contestar nada.  
Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero causarle problemas- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para retirarse.

No tienes que soportar esto- contesto al fin Severus.

Tengo que, ahora es mi amo…- dijo la chica girando para ver a Severus.

Y si hubiera alguien que te ayudara…- continuo Snape.

¿Quién querría ayudar a alguien como yo?- dijo la joven bajando su rostro.

Conozco a alguien, pero no debes hacerle nada, y no debes saber como llegar y no…- Snape se vio interrumpido.

La joven había roto un lienzo de tela negra de su vestido, lo tomo con ambas manos y cubrió con el sus ojos formando un antifaz que le impedía ver.

No ver, no oír, no hablar, listo- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Severus no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, seguro que ella estaba completamente desesperada para recibir ayuda.  
La tomo de la mano para dirigirse a ver al director Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore estaba esperando en su oficina, la noche era serena y no era especialmente fría, por lo que resultaba extraño observar que el director tuviera puesto un abrigador sweater esa noche. Tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante- invito el director.

Severus entro acompañado de la joven tomada de su mano con los ojos cubiertos. Al entrar Severus le quito el lienzo del rostro, la joven miro un poco confundida alrededor habituándose a la luz del lugar, cuando miro al director Dumbledore sus ojos se iluminaron, una débil sonrisa se marco en su rostro y corrió hacia el director.

Severus pensó que había sido mala idea traerla estaba a punto de detenerla cuando vio que Albus le daba un tierno abrazo a manera de consuelo a la pobre chica.

Le busque, de veras que le busque- decía disculpándose la joven.

Cada vez que ella hablaba la habitación se ponía mas fría.

Lo sé- contesto Albus con un tono paternal.

Yo no quería, el me obligo lo lamento, lo lamento- sollozaba la joven.

Severus no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, era como si algún dato se le hubiera escapado.

Te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte Severus- dijo el director con una sonrisa a Severus que se veía confundido- A hora cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado.

La joven contó rápidamente lo que le había pasado, sus viajes por Europa escapando de un terror que no se atrevía a llamar por su nombre, trabajos sucios que se le obligaban acometer, su llegada con los mortifagos, los asesinatos de los aurors entre otras cosas.

Ya veo, para ser banshee puedo observar que no lo disfrutas- dijo el director ofreciéndole un dulce de limón.

Una banshee, eso lo explica todo- dijo Severus- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Ella solo bajo la vista.

Debemos detener los asesinatos de aurors, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?- dijo el director.

Me agradaría ayudarle, pero que puedo hacer yo, si me rehusó me mataran- contesto débilmente la joven.

Y eso que tú eres una banshee- dijo fríamente Severus.

Se que convivo con la muerte cada día, pero… yo le temo- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Una banshee que teme a la muerte?- dudo Severus.

Le temo por que la he visto reflejada en todas las personas que he asesinado, el remordimiento me sigue cada día y le temo al momento en el que la muerte se refleje en mis propios ojos- contesto ella.

Tranquila ya encontraremos una solución- dijo Albus para calmar el ambiente que se tornaba tenso-Sugiero que pases aquí la noche, al fin ustedes han dicho que Voldemort ha salido.

Ese es otro problema- se atrevió a decir la joven.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Severus.

Esta noche he dicho su nombre y no ha muerto- dijo con un estremecimiento.

Severus y Albus se miraron confundidos como era posible eso, como era posible que el exceptuar la regla.

¿Cómo paso?- cuestiono el director.

Me estaba molestando, yo no lo soporte grite su nombre y no paso nada- dijo ella.

¿Qué nombre dijiste?- pregunto el director.

Lord Voldemort- susurro ella.

Ya veo, no te preocupes, solamente te engaño; de cualquier forma no creo que el cayera tan fácilmente- dijo el director con una sonrisa- es mejor que descanses.

Ese debió ser el grito que Severus escuchara esa noche. Severus la acompaño a un calabozo donde la dejo para regresar con el director.

¿Esta cómoda?- pregunto el director cuando Severus regreso.

Sí, la encerré en un calabozo- dijo fríamente él.

Es una invitada, no una prisionera- dijo el director a manera de regaño.

De cualquier forma es mas seguro así- sentencio Severus.

Y luego que porque no te hacen caso las mujeres- dijo el director.

No hubo terminado la frase cuando la puerta se cerro con un terrible golpe, Severus Snape se retiro refunfuñando de la oficina.

Que carácter tiene- dijo para si mismo el director.  
Ahora ya estaban al tanto de los que mataba a los aurors, solo era cuestión de encontrar una forma de detener el problema sin terminar en tragedias, si había alguien que encontraría una solución ese era Albus Dumbledore.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5. SOLEDAD.

¡Claro, eso me gano!- refunfuñaba Severus Snape.

A regañadientes, había pensado en cambiar de lugar a la chica, bajo a los calabozos en donde la había dejado.

Severus abrió lentamente la puerta, era probable que la joven ya estuviera dormida, se sorprendió un poco al verla despierta.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, estaba peinando su cabellera negra, tal vez con un peine que ella llevaba, ya que él nunca le había dado alguno. De pronto noto algo que nunca había visto, el vestido de la joven estaba escotado por la espalda, al mover su largo cabello al peinarlo dejo ver su espalda, toda su piel era muy blanca; pero en el centro de la espalda donde nadie pudiera verla se encontraba una extraña cicatriz, si así podía llamársele, tenia la forma de una garra enorme, como si ahí hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte de cualquier forma parecía que la habían hecho con algún objeto al rojo vivo.

La joven volteo de pronto mirando a Severus fijamente, no lo miraba enojada, más bien parecía un poco apenada, dejo caer el cabello cubriendo la marca y sonriendo —o tratando de sonreír- a manera de disculpa.

Te llevare a una habitación mas cómoda- dijo Severus para disculpar su intromisión.

Gracias, pero no es necesario- respondió ella- casi siempre he estado en lugares como este.

El calabozo se sintió mas frío mientras hablaba.

¿Y no te molesta?- pregunto Severus.

No, ya no al comienzo cuando Asay… perdón mi antiguo amo me encerraba me daba mucho miedo, después termine por acostumbrarme- dijo ella.

Parecía que había hablado de más, ya que se mostraba un poco inquieta cuando trato de pronunciar el nombre de su antiguo amo.

¿Quién te marco?- pregunto Severus de repente.

La joven lo miro con sorpresa un tanto confundida, Severus se pateo mentalmente por ser así de curioso, era probable que ahora ella se marcara y arruinara los planes de Albus.

Mi antiguo amo, la primera vez que escape- contesto ella bajando la vista.

¿Con que?- volvió a cuestionar Severus.

Con su mano derecha, estaba molesto, yo trate de correr, él me alcanzo y usted puede ver el resultado- dijo ella estremeciéndose recordando lo sucedido.

No me hables de usted, esta bien que soy mayor que tu, pero…- dijo Severus.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, le pedía que lo tuteara, el sarcástico, cínico, serio, e indulgente Severus Snape trataba de entablar una charla con esa mujer, la locura de albus se le estaba contagiando.

¿Menor que tu?,- ella comenzó a reírse un poco, el sonido era como el de las gotas de lluvia al caer- ¿pues cuantos años crees que tengo?

Que se yo 16- dijo Severus volteando a otro lado.

Eso suena bien, me calculaban 18 años- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- pero soy mucho mayor de lo que te imaginas.

Severus no había entendido a que se refería pero prefirió dejar ese punto en un misterio.

La noche continuo avanzando lentamente, por la mañana un elfo domestico le dejo una bandeja con comida a la joven, ella lo agradeció en silencio.

En la oficina del director Dumbledore, éste se encontraba pensando que podían hacer para que el banshee no fuera tan peligroso.

Tengo una solución- dijo cuando reunió a Severus y a la chica.

¿Cuál es?- pregunto Severus.

Ella también deseaba conocer la respuesta.

Que obedezcas a tu amo- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

Fue una cubetada de agua fría, para la joven se sentía confundida, no había ido a ese lugar para que la ayudaran, y en lugar de eso no le ofrecían una solución.

Albus no creo que eso nos sirva- argumento Severus.

Tengan confianza en mi- dijo el director destapando un dulce de limón- Ahora es necesario que la regreses con su amo, antes de que éste se pregunte donde ha estado.

Severus acompaño a la joven, de regreso no volvieron a hablar palabra.

No me ayudara ¿cierto?- pregunto la joven.

No, estoy seguro de que planea algo, siempre planea algo- dijo Severus.

Antes de que la joven entrara en la habitación que Voldemort había designado para ella, Severus la tomo de la mano, se acerco a ella y juntando su rostro al de la joven le susurro algo para terminar dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Acto seguido se retiro a su habitación.

La joven se quedo en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa en el marco de la puerta; ese hombre se había atrevido a lo que nadie, ningún otro hubiera hecho jamás, tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en un sillón que daba a una ventana pensando en lo que Severus le dijera.

- Compartimos la misma clase de tristeza, ambos estamos solos…

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6. LA CAJA DE MÚSICA.

¿Y te divertiste en mi ausencia?- pregunto lord Voldemort a la chica cuando se disponían a cenar.

No mi lord- tartamudeo la joven.

Veo que estas mas dócil que de costumbre ¿Por qué?- cuestiono el señor oscuro mirándola fijamente.

Porque me he dado cuenta que usted es sumamente poderoso mi lord- dijo ella bajando la vista.

Que bien que te das cuenta- dijo el con ironía- espero no intentes nada como lo de la otra vez.

No mi lord, ya que usted es inmortal- susurro la joven.

Lord Voldemort sonrió con una torcida mueca.

Albus Dumbledore le había dicho a la joven que obedeciera a su amo en todo, por su parte la joven lo intentaba, era un milagro que durante una semana completa no le pidiera ningún trabajo especial.

Severus se preguntaba si las ordenes de Albus habían sido correctas, ahora que Voldemort había regresado él evitaba el contacto con la joven, desde el incidente de la puerta no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Una noche se encontraba trabajando en una poción cuando tocaron a su puerta, él no contesto ya que para nada era sociable.

Pensé que podía pasar- dijo la joven asomando su cabeza- ¿esta muy ocupado?

Ya te dije que no me hables de usted ¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin levantar la vista del caldero.

Bueno, mi lord me ha dado autorización para ir de compras- comenzó a decir la joven.

Severus pensó que las mujeres solo pensaban en ir de compras, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera el?

Y me preguntaba si podría acompañarme, ya que mi lord desea que vaya acompañada para que no escape- finalizó la joven.

Porque no te acompaña otro, yo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Severus moviendo la poción.

Porque todos me tienen miedo, ni siquiera el hombre de cabello platino desea ir- dijo ella acercándose al caldero.

Eso era nuevo, ya que Lucius siempre hacia lo que su amo le mandaba. Después de mucho pensarlo por fin accedió, así podía seguir vigilándola sin que lord Voldemort se enterara.

Al contrario de otras mujeres, la joven no tardo más de una hora en comprar ropa que se limito a varios vestidos de color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color y varias chalinas de seda en colores discretos para las noches.

Esto es para ti- dijo la joven entregándole un pequeño paquete a Severus.

¿Por qué?- atino a decir Severus un poco confundido.

Porque perdí el que me prestaste- dijo ella yendo a mirar un aparador.

Severus desenvolvió el pequeño paquete, sonrió para si mismo se trataba de un pañuelo blanco con la orilla morada. Se acerco donde estaba la joven en el aparador para agradecer.

Estaba a punto de dar las gracias- cosa muy rara en el- cuando vio que la joven no le quitaba la vista de encima a una caja musicales forma de carrusel.

Tenia una así- dijo débilmente para si misma- pero se perdió cuando los demonios fueron por mi.

Severus le indico que era hora de que regresaran, al llegar la acompaño hasta su puerta, al contrario de la vez anterior ahora no paso nada, la joven paso toda la tarde probándose la ropa mirándose al espejo, se veía muy bella; pero por mas que la ropa le ayudara, su rostro nunca se mostraba feliz.

Antes de bajar a cenar, escucho que tocaban a la puerta, al abrir encontró una caja en el suelo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo adentro, sobre su cama la abrió y para su deleite era la caja de música que viera en el aparador, con una nota.

"Para acompañarte en tus noches de tristeza…"

Era el primer regalo que le hicieran a ella, lejanamente recordaba alguno en su niñez; pero con el paso del tiempo y el giro que dio su vida podía decir que en realidad era el primero, se sintió contenta, no era un regalo que lo pagara con algún trabajo, era un regalo sincero.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, entrando en la de Severus, este estaba sentado en un sillón perdido en sus pensamientos, alzo la vista; la joven le sonreía abiertamente, su sonrisa no era como las anteriores, ahora era una verdadera muestra de afecto, antes de que Severus hiciera cualquier cosa, ella salto a sus piernas abrazándole por el cuello con sus blancos brazos, le dio un beso en los labios, correspondido por el de Severus.

Después de unos instantes ella separo su rostro un poco del de él. Se encontraba ruborizada, el la miraba con sus ojos negros.

Hagamos de nuestras tristezas una sola- sugirió ella en un susurro.  
Para alejar nuestra soledad-contesto Severus.

Así continuaron durante algunos minutos mas, después ella salió de la habitación regreso a la suya, guardo la caja de música debajo de la cama, bajo a cenar al lado del señor oscuro, los demás no lo notaron, pero se veía un poco diferente ahora sus ojos ya no reflejaban la tristeza y la soledad que tanto tiempo la acompañara.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7. AGHIZEIN.

Necesito que me acompañes- declaro Severus a la joven.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su habitación escuchando su caja de música, cada noche el castillo de lord Voldemort se impregnaba del sonido de la caja musical y un susurro que le acompañaba, era la banshee que tarareaba, lo hacia lo mas suave posible para que nadie se diera cuenta, el susurro era mas parecido a la ráfaga de viento que golpeaba una ventana que al sonido de una voz humana.

Se levanto del suelo y siguió a Severus, desde la primera vez que fueran con el director Dumbledore ella siempre iba con un antifaz negro, no es que fuera necesario, pero ella insistía ya que decía, si alguien se enterara lo mas lógico es que la usaran como guía y así si desconocía donde se encontraba seria mas difícil el conducir a alguien a ese lugar.

En la oficina del director, éste se encontraba con una cara seria, no estaba en ella su habitual sonrisa.

¿Has obedecido a tu amo en todo?- le pregunto a la joven cuando llegaron.

La joven contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Afortunadamente no me ha pedido ningún trabajo — susurro ella.

Severus se percato que había alguien en las sombras que se formaban en una esquina. Lentamente se acerco hacia ese lugar.

Descuida Severus, yo la invite- dijo el director cuando vio el comportamiento de Severus- es mejor que salgas Aghizein.

De la sombra salio una mujer que parecía tener unos 25 años, su rostro era muy pálido, casi blanco, sus ojos eran negros con un extraño brillo y su cabello azabache lacio caía hasta la cintura, vestía un vestido largo blanco y una capa gris. A penas apareciera el ambiente se torno espeluznante por la tristeza que transfería, hasta la misma chica no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto de la silla donde se encontraba, Severus retrocedió hasta tocar con pared, el único que no se inmuto fue el director Dumbledore.

Ella es Aghizein, también es una banshee- dijo el director- le he pedido ayuda para nuestro problema.

Albus estas tratando con criaturas de la noche- dijo casi en un susurro Severus.

La mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven.

Aghata, cuanto tiempo- dijo mirándola con una triste sonrisa.

Imagino que se conocen- dijo el director.

Por supuesto, yo nunca olvido a una hermana- dijo Aghizein.

¿Te mando el demonio por mi?- pregunto con miedo la joven.

Severus por fin conocía el nombre de la chica ya que nunca se atrevía a mencionarlo.

No, él no esta metido en esto, estoy aquí porque mis hermanas y yo nos hemos enterado por medio del mago-dijo señalando a Albus- que el protegido de nuestro amo, te utiliza para ataques que él no consiente, pero que no puede evitar por no interferir con los magos.

Severus estaba confundido no comprendía de que hablaban las dos mujeres.

¿Tenemos alguna alternativa?- cuestiono Albus a Aghizein.

Como puede el hombre detener el agua de una presa rota, como puede regresar a su forma el jarro roto- dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos negros.

Con magia- Contesto Severus.

Aghizein lo miro con fijeza.

Joven mago, ¿y que magia utilizarías?- dijo con sequedad.

Severus desconocía como se podía evitar que un banshee lograra matar a una persona.

Una vez que una de nosotras da su grito lastimero- dijo Aghata- no es posible remediarlo.

¿Y bien, que podemos hacer?- pregunto Severus.

La respuesta es tan simple como soplar un diente de león-contesto Aghizein- eliminando a la banshee.

Severus se quedo frió, matar a Aghata, pero ella no lo hacia a propósito, solo obedecía las ordenes de Voldemort por el miedo que le sentía.

¿Y entonces para que querías que obedeciera a Voldemort, Albus?- le pregunto al director.

Para ganar tiempo en lo que llegaba Aghizein- contesto el director- se que es difícil, yo también me negaba a tan drástica respuesta; pero hemos llegado a un punto en que si no lo detenemos el ministerio de magia tomara cartas en el asunto, piénsalo Severus si nosotros no hacemos algo, la llevaran a Azkaban y ahí se harán cargo de ella los dementores.

Pero matarla, Albus, ¿no hay otra alternativa?- pregunto Severus un tanto preocupado.

Aghata ¿te han marcado?- pregunto Aghizein.

No, el mago oscuro no, solo continua en mi piel la marca del demonio mi antiguo amo- contesto Aghata.

Entonces hay una ultima esperanza- dijo Aghizein- regresa con nosotras, la ira del demonio ha pasado, el licántropo se ha disculpado y hasta el mensajero escarlata piensa en la posibilidad de regresar por ti.

Pero, fui entregada como regalo, el demonio no puede faltar a su palabra- dijo Aghata.

No se enterara el mago que el demonio ha recuperado lo que por ley le pertenece- dijo Aghizein.

No puedo- dijo ella con tristeza- culparan al mago con el que me han visto, y el pagara las consecuencias.

Aghata se preocupaba por Severus.

Además- continuo Aghata- prefiero morir que continuar con una vida llena de remordimientos.

Severus y Albus se encontraban a la expectativa, la única que podía convencerla era la otra banshee si no era ella ¿Quién?

Te has encariñado con el mago- dijo Aghizein con una triste sonrisa- ¿no sabes que no te pertenece?, ¿no has recibido el mensaje de nuestros señores?

Acto seguido le entrego un papel que después de que Aghata lo leyera se consumió dejando unas cenizas del color de la plata, Aghata comenzó a sollozar.

Ya lo imaginaba, pero no deseaba creerlo- dijo secando sus lagrimas.

Severus no comprendía nada de lo que veía, miro a Albus quien a su vez miraba a Aghata con una sonrisa triste.

Lo vez hija de la naturaleza, es mejor que regreses con nosotras- dijo Aghizein extendiéndole su mano.

Necesito regresar por algo que he olvidado, después partiré- dijo Aghata bajando la vista.

Así quedo acordado que regresarían con Voldemort por las cosas de Aghata y después partirían con la banshee Aghizein.

Es mejor que huyas- le decía Severus al regresar con los mortifagos- así al menos estarás viva.

¿Y de que me servirá estar viva?- dijo tristemente Aghata.

Entro a su habitación, Severus regreso a la suya, Aghata tomo entre sus manos la caja de música, la miro con cariño llorando en silencio como antes lo hiciera, después la metió en la caja donde se la diera Severus, anexándole una pequeña nota.

"Este es mi regalo para el heredero"

Pronuncio unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño y acto seguido la caja desapareció, ella continuo llorando en su cama, de que servía huir ahora, la nota que Aghizein le diera era la peor noticia que le dieran, la nota mencionaba que Severus pertenecía a alguien más, alguien muy cercana a ella.

Estaba lista para partir con Severus a la oficina del director Dumbledore cuando parado frente a su puerta vio a Lucius.

Mi amo te necesita- dijo tomándola del brazo llevándola fuera del castillo.

Cuando Severus fue a buscarla para llevarla con Dumbledore y la banshee, no la encontró ni a ella ni su caja de música. ¿Dónde podía estar? Se preguntaba.

Aghata fue conducida a un paraje que desconocía ahí se encontraba lord Voldemort su cara era mas terrible que de costumbre, parecía demasiado molesto.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8. DOLOR.

"Hagamos de nuestras tristezas una sola" le había sugerido Aghata a Severus, desde el comienzo sabían que no podían aspirar a gran cosa, ella una banshee, él un mortifago. Sin importarles todas las noches se veían en la habitación de ella con el sonido de la caja de música para acompañarles, en ocasiones él le mostraba libros que ella desconocía, ella le hablaba de lugares desconocidos para él. Ahora nada de eso se repetiría, ella partiría muy lejos para que nada malo le pasara, él se quedaría una vez mas solo, parecía una broma cruel del destino; siempre que intentaba interesarse en una mujer ésta terminaba por irse.

Al no encontrarla en su habitación y no ver por ningún lado sus cosas, Severus decidió avisarle al director Dumbledore, al llegar a su oficina lo encontró junto con Aghizein, ellos también se sorprendieron al verlo llegar solo.

Albus, no logro encontrarla, temo que algo malo le pasara- dijo Severus apenas azoto la puerta.

El mago oscuro debe tenerla- dijo Aghizein tomando su capa que se encontraba en una percha- debemos ir por ella.

¿Ustedes dos solos contra Voldemort?- cuestiono Dumbledore.

En absoluto- dijo Aghizein- él solo.

¿Solamente yo?- dijo incrédulo Severus- ¿Y tu que harás?

Yo iré por mi amo, el mago oscuro esta entrando en dominios que a él no le corresponden.

Severus, creo que en esta ocasión las cosas deben hacerse de esa forma- sugirió Albus- es mejor que se apresuren.

En el paraje, lord Voldemort se encontraba mirando fijamente a la chica, ordeno a Lucius que se retirara.

Aghata sintió miedo una vez mas el temor a la muerte regreso a ella, como lo hiciera tantas veces antes de conocer a Severus ¿que se proponía su nuevo amo? no lograba imaginarlo.

¿Donde estabas?- pregunto fríamente el señor oscuro.

Aghata tartamudeo algo ininteligible, respuesta que no satisfacía las demandas del líder de los mortifagos.

Tengo un ultimo trabajo para ti- siseo lord Voldemort- solamente una muerte mas y estarás libre de mi, podrás irte, porque ya no te necesitare, pero si me fallas o desobedeces no habrá lugar alguno en el mundo donde encuentres paz si acaso lograras escapar o salvar tu insignificante vida.

Aghata bajo la vista, ya no quería ayudarle en ninguna de esas cruentas acciones, además vivir lejos de Severus no era ningún aliciente, recordó que apenas unos minutos antes pensara que la muerte era mucho mejor.

El señor oscuro al no recibir ninguna replica pensó que la chica estaba aceptando.

Solo una muerte más, la de un demonio- dijo con una horrible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Aghata levanto la vista con horror ¿que se proponía?

Solamente un nombre: Asayaraseth- finalizo Voldemort.

Mi lord- dijo entrecortadamente Aghata- lo que me pedís es imposible, ¿como puede una pobre banshee como yo revelarse contra el mas grande mal que nunca pisara este mundo?...

Aghata no pudo terminar de decir todo lo que pensaba ya que Voldemort le había golpeado en el rostro.

¡Como puedes atreverte a decir que él es mas grande que yo!- grito furioso Voldemort.

Se veía más atemorizante que nunca, Aghata tenía miedo de incrementar su furia con cualquier cosa que dijera.

Además, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas y no tiene replica- dijo furioso el señor oscuro.

Aunque lo intente mil veces, ni yo con todas las banshees de estas tierras lograríamos hacerle el más mínimo daño mi lord- se aventuro a decir Aghata.

Lord Voldemort volvió a golpearle.

Al diablo, si no quieres obedecer por las buenas, veamos si por las malas recapacitas- siseo desenfundando su varita.

Al comienzo Aghata no tuvo miedo de la varita, ya que desconocía un poco hasta donde podían hacer daño en manos tan terribles. Cuando Voldemort lanzo el primer CRUCIO se dio cuenta de su error, el dolor era insoportable y no pudo evitar gritar, el lamento fue tan doloroso y prolongado que cualquiera alrededor hubiera corrido despavorido. Cada vez que el lanzaba un maleficio y ella gritaba en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme satisfacción.

Así pasaron largo rato, el en el deleite, y ella en el sufrimiento; cuando el señor oscuro se canso del juego y ella estaba completamente exhausta, él se le acerco, ella estaba jadeante sobre la hierba.

Te pudiste evitar todo esto- dijo acercando su rostro- pero ya que lo quisiste por las malas

Ella lo miraba con ojos cansados, esperaba que ya por fin diera el último golpe. Tal vez lord Voldemort adivino su pensamiento ya que sonrió malévolamente.

La muerte es un descanso no un castigo, a ti todavía te falta una lenta agonía- dijo disfrutando cada una de las palabras.

Los magos utilizan tres maldiciones imperdonables de gran poder: CRUCIO, IMPERIUS y AVEDA KADEBRA. Para los banshees el imperius no sirve de nada ya que obedecen a un amo mucho mas poderoso, terrible y malvado que el mismo lord Voldemort, con el aveda kadebra la muerte es instantánea y eso no era lo que le tenía planeado el señor oscuro a su pobre victima y ya se había divertido con el crucio.

Por su parte los demonios que disfrutan la destrucción y el sufrimiento más que cualquier criatura mágica o mortal, tienen infinidad de hechizos y maldiciones para que la victima implore la muerte antes que recibir tal martirio.

Ya que no deseas matar a tu ex amo- dijo Voldemort tocando el cansado rostro de Aghata- sufrirás con uno de sus conjuros mas deliciosos para la agonía, por cierto, no me mires con cara de incrédula, ya que él personalmente me lo enseño.

Aghata estaba sorprendida, como era posible que lord Voldemort conociera al demonio negro, ni ella lograba comprenderlo, aunque ahora tenia lógica que fuera entregada como regalo de su ex amo al señor de los mortifagos.

Lord Voldemort siseo algo en una lengua extraña para cualquiera, pero para las criaturas de la noche muy conocida ya que la lengua que entienden y toman como suya es la lengua negra. Apenas dijera el conjuro, Aghata sintió el peor tormento que nadie pasara jamás, era como si el terrible crucio fuera un juego de niños.

Ahora mi querida- dijo lord Voldemort levantándose y dejándola en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor- por fin entenderás el dolor que les hiciste pasar a tus victimas, por cierto esto será sumamente lento y como ya puedes darte cuenta doloroso, y ya que estarás aquí sola hasta que tus fuerzas se agoten, si quieres debilitarte mas rápido puedes comenzar a gritar, ya no me importa aunque fuiste un gran regalo ¿de que me sirve un banshee que no obedece? Ya encontrare otra forma de deshacerme de ese engreído demonio. Adiós.

Lord Voldemort se alejo de ahí, para regresar a su castillo, a lo largo de todo el camino se escuchaba el lamento doloroso y lastimero del banshee, el grito de terror que diera una vez en su castillo era nada comparado con los de estos momentos.

Sola en medio de la nada, Aghata solo podía gritar a causa del dolor rogando a los cielos que si alguna vez la habían escuchado fueran en su ayuda en este momento para que la tortura terminaba, tal vez las criaturas de la noche o las que sirven a ellas están condenadas al dolor ya que nadie acudió en su ayuda, el conjuro surtía efecto y por mas que imploraba que acabara la lenta agonía parecía no tener fin.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9. LIBERTAD.

La primera idea que se le ocurrió a Severus, fue el regresar al castillo de lord Voldemort; tal vez ahí encontraría alguna de las respuestas que buscaba, aparentando que nada pasaba estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación, cuando en uno de los corredores escucho la platica de dos mortifagos, que exclamaban complacidos como su amo se había librado por fin de la bruja banshee.

De esta forma podremos trabajar a gusto- decía uno

Lo mejor es que ni siquiera debemos preocuparnos por su cadáver ya que el amo la llevo a su lugar favorito de ejecuciones- dijo otro.

Severus conocía el lugar ya que el había estado presente en infinidad de tormentos realizados ahí, solo era cuestión de llegar lo mas rápido posible. Estaba a punto de partir cuando doblando una esquina se encontró con Lucius.

Nuestro amo quiere verte, creo que tiene que ver con la banshee- dijo Lucius.

Severus se sintió un poco nervioso ¿Qué era lo que quería Voldemort? La idea de ver que había sucedido con Aghata parecía tener que esperar un poco mas, cuando Severus llego a donde se encontraba el señor oscuro noto algo extraño en su horrendo rostro, acaso eso era una especie de mueca de ¿tristeza?, así como la había visto desapareció, el rostro de Voldemort volvía a ser inescrutable.

Severus- comenzó a sisear Voldemort- necesito que vayas a bueno supongo que ya sabes lo que paso…

Severus aparento desconocer la situación, Voldemort explico brevemente el correctivo que tuvo que aplicarle a su desobediente banshee.

Solo quiero que vayas y veas si ha muerto —dijo el señor oscuro mirando por una ventana- y si no… ayúdala para que termine su sufrimiento.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, eso era lo mas parecido en lord Voldemort a la piedad, nunca pero nunca daba una orden como esa, a ninguna criatura mágica o muggle le había dado esa satisfacción.

Severus salio del castillo a donde imaginaba se encontraría Aghata, a penas llegara comenzó a sentir mucho frío, era como si solo en ese lugar la temperatura hubiera descendido mucho mas que en otra parte, un gemido se confundía con el ulular del viento, era tan lastimero y prolongado que no parecía de este mundo, en ocasiones se detenía para dar paso a un inagotable lamento que parecía provenir de cada uno de los árboles hasta los mismos animales se habían alejado.

¿Qué significa todo esto? Se preguntaba Severus, inmediatamente tuvo la respuesta, recostada en la hierba se encontraba Aghata, estaba completamente encorvada por el dolor, Severus se aproximo para llegar a su lado, al estar junto a ella pudo observar que sudaba como cuando tienes fiebre muy alta ¿Qué clase de hechizo pudo provocar eso? Era la pregunta que venia a su mente.

La joven abrió los ojos tenia la vista nublada, vio que había alguien junto a ella así que hizo todo lo posible para mejorar la visión, después de un poco reconoció a Severus trato de sonreír pero el dolor era terrible solo atino a cerrar fuertemente su mano, Severus se inclino junto a ella tomándola entre sus brazos, tal vez había una oportunidad de trataba se decía a si mismo forzándose a tener esperanzas.

Aghata estaba mucho mas fría que de costumbre, al igual que blanca, sus asustados ojos negros estaban rodeados por unas ligeras ojeras, no dejaba de sudar y temblar de frío, Severus la abrazo para que dejara de tiritar.

No….deberías…estar…aquí- dijo Aghata reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Descuida, el mismo Voldemort me mando a buscarte, buscare la forma de hacer que te recuperes- dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos.

Demasiado…tarde-susurro Aghata.

¿Te estas dando por vencida?- dijo Severus.

La…muerte no tardara…la agonía… es terrible- volvió a susurrar Aghata apretando los labios por el dolor.

Soporta un poco mas, buscare la manera de ayudarte, además tu le temías a la muerte ¿recuerdas?- Severus trataba de distraerla un poco de su dolor.

No importa ya,- dijo Aghata- ahora ponme atención- el mago quiso matar a mi amo- hizo una larga pausa respirando cansadamente- es muy peligroso, no se que pueda intentar, los magos deben estar preparados.

No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo Severus confundido.

Aghata se aferro con fuerza a su brazo.

Ya lo entenderás, recuerda, el mas débil de nosotros es el mas fuerte de ustedes- dijo acercando su cabeza al pecho de Severus.

Sigo sin comprender- dijo Severus sin dejar de abrazarla.

Antes temía a la muerte- dijo Aghata entre lágrimas- pero en tus brazos, ese miedo se desvanece, solo se siente paz, dichosa aquella que disfruta de tu abrazo.

Severus no sabia que contestar. El lamento se escucho cada vez más prolongado y más lastimero.

No temas- dijo Aghata- son mis hermanas que anuncian mi muerte.

Aghata no…- susurro Severus.

Por favor, termina lo que empezó el mago, ya no tengo salvación, por favor que termine el dolor- dijo entre lagrimas que ahogaban su voz la pobre banshee.

Severus se sentía inundado por la pena, acerco sus labios a la frente de Aghata para darle un tierno beso, lentamente saco su varita, sin dejar de abrazarla, la punta de la varita de Severus toco la espalda de Aghata mientras Severus pronunciaba el hechizo que la liberaba de sus sufrimientos.

El viento había terminado su lastimero grito, la temperatura fue la de una noche normal, el silencio reinaba en el paraje, lo único que podía verse era a Severus abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Aghata, Severus la miraba con tristeza, en el rostro de la joven estaba dibujada aquella sonrisa que le diera cuando recibió su caja de música.

El asesinar era trabajo de mortifagos, lo hacían siempre; pero ahora Severus se sentía demasiado culpable, ella se lo había pedido y el aceptado de cualquier forma la culpa no se alejaba.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo con ella entre sus brazos, solo sintió que alguien estaba parado frente a él observándolo, alzo la vista y vio a Aghizein de pie.

Nadie escapa de su destino mago- dijo Aghizein con la voz mas triste que nunca se escuchara, mas triste que la de Aghata.

Pensé que vendrías con tu amo- dijo Severus un poco irritado.

Mi amo no tardara en llegar- dijo Aghizein, de entre su capa saco una careta blanca de mortifago- no es prudente que mi amo vea tu rostro.

Severus pensó que era sensato, se coloco la mascara sin soltar a Aghizein.

No temas, mi amo no tramara nada contra ti- dijo Aghizein- el sabe como murió Aghata.

Severus trato de decir algo cuando Aghizein le hizo una seña de guardar silencio.

Era como si las sombras se agruparan a su alrededor, una neblina gris comenzó a cubrir toda la hierba, la temperatura descendió como si muchas banshees se encontraran cerca, el ambiente se hizo muy pesado a tal punto que Severus escuchaba el latir de su propio corazón, lentamente el lugar comenzó a llenarse de un desagradable olor a azufre.

De entre la sombra una de mas altura comenzó a acercarse, Severus no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, de cualquier forma era algo muy extraño, en medio del silencio se escucharon pasos marcados como de alguien que usa botas. No se equivocaba de la oscuridad salió un hombre que vestía un traje escarlata, con un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color esbozado en una capa del mismo tono Severus reconoció al mensajero que entregara a Aghata.

Cuando el hombre vio el cuerpo de Aghata solo movió la cabeza en forma negativo, fijo su mirada en Severus, mirando alternadamente a el y a Aghizein, miro hacia atrás esperando a alguien.

Por lo visto faltan mas visitas pensaba Severus bajo la careta mortifaga.

Así termino Aghata- dijo un hombre mas alto que Severus y de mirada altanera que salía de entre las sombras, tenia en la boca un puro que se consumía- lastima ya había perdonado a la mudita.

Silencio Krashian- ordeno el hombre de escarlata- ni una palabra hasta que llegue mi amo- ese hombre podía hacer su voz tan ronca y cavernosa que daba miedo escucharlo.

Ahora entiendo por que Aghata le temía se repetía Severus. A derecha e izquierda del hombre del puro Severus observo como aparecían del mismo lugar que los otros dos, dos figuras más corpulentas, eran dos especies de demonios, uno tenía un terrible rasguño en el rostro mientras que el otro donde debería ir su mano izquierda tenía una garra metálica. Severus sintió un escalofrió al verlos.

Ambos demonios parecían ser la escolta de ambos hombres.

En un momento dado todos incluyendo a Aghizein hincaron una rodilla en la tierra como reverencia, Severus imagino que aparecería el amo de Aghata, esperaba ver un monstruo sorprendente pero en lugar de eso vio aparecer un hombre alto vestido con un costoso traje de color negro, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta, su mirada era tan fría, si la de Severus era fría la de ese hombre era mas, era como si a través de sus ojos pudiera verse la soledad de todo el mundo, su cara tenia cierta expresión que hacia pensar que ese hombre disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los demás, Severus era incapaz de describir en palabras todo lo que pensó en el momento de mirarlo, cualquiera hubiera dicho que tenia unos treinta años; pero al parecer el hombre con la experiencia que da el tiempo.

Se paro frente a los otros dos hombres y los demonios, miro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos a Severus; era como si no soportara que estuviera abrazando a Aghata.

Ves lo que provocas Krashian- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre del puro su voz era todavía mas imperativa que la del hombre de escarlata, era como si el trueno en la tormenta pudiera articular palabras.

Lentamente se acerco a Severus, extendió sus brazos hacia Aghata sin explicarse porque Severus soltó el cuerpo de la chica entregándose, era como si se lo hubiera mandado sin decir ninguna palabra.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos la abrazo con pasión, cerrando los ojos como si evocara antiguos pensamientos.

Mi pobre banshee, ya no me servirás, ya no escuchare tu grito en las noches sin luna, ya no disfrutare el ver tu cara de terror con cualquiera de mis deseos, veo que has logrado lo que tanto buscabas, el encontrar tú ansiada libertad- decía el hombre sin soltarla.

Severus estaba un tanto confundido.

Te libero mi banshee, ya no llevaras mi marca, tu servicio me lo darán tus demás hermanas- dijo descubriendo la espalda de Aghata.  
Justamente en la parte donde Aghata escondiera la marca de la garra con la que su amo la marcara, cuando el hombre coloco su mano sobre ella la marca roja desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

El hombre se levanto llevando el cuerpo de Aghata entre sus brazos, miro fijamente a Severus como tratando de ver el interior de la careta.

De cualquier modo, también a mi me agradan los disfraces- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda- Mefistófeles- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de escarlata- hemos terminado por esta noche, después me encargare del mi campeón.

El hombre de escarlata hizo una reverencia, y así como habían llegado se retiraron, el olor a azufre desapareció, la niebla se disipo, la noche volvió a estar serena, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Severus creía que todo eso había sido una especie de mal sueño, pero para sacarlo de su error junto a el se encontraba Aghizein.

Vuelve con los tuyos mago, se acercan tiempos terribles y es mejor que los magos estén preparados- dijo ella comenzando a alejarse.

Espera…- dijo Severus retirándose la careta, tenía muchas dudas y deseaba que Aghizein le contestara.

No, él no ama a Aghata, solo siente la perdida que se siente cuando a un niño le quitan alguno de sus juguetes, el no ama a nadie- dijo Aghizein adelantándose a lo que pensaba preguntar Severus- ya llegara el tiempo en el que se resuelvan todas tus dudas sobre nosotros, me temo mago que en el futuro volveremos a vernos, mientras lo olvidaras lentamente, mañana no recordaras a mi amo cuando el mago tenebroso te pregunte sobre tu misión, recordaran haber matado y desaparecido el cuerpo de mi hermana, tu vida seguirá por el camino que tenia, y llegando el momento todo se aclara, despunta la aurora y ahora debo irme. Adiós.

Severus trataba de comprender todo lo que le decía la banshee, trato de preguntar algo mas pero Aghizein se había marchado, el también decidió que era momento de regresar con los mortifagos.

Fin.

…………………………………..

Bueno, este trabajo es anterior a EL LIBRO DE LOS TIEMPOS, o HERALDOS DEL DESTINO, fue publicado hace mucho en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de Morgan Snape –ya aclare que soy yo :P- je, continua la línea de mastrigs y magos así que si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia será un placer recibirlas y tratar de contestarlas.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Tavata


End file.
